


Pop your little bubblegum-heart

by killing_kurare



Category: Gossip Girl, gossi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: It's all part of Blair's plan. Surely it is. Or is it?





	

  
**Ficathon:** [Fem!February](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/58449.html)  
**Prompt:** jenny/blair, _i'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart_ for [](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/)**fluffyfrolicker** <3  
**Challenge:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)**100_women** \- 001. beginnings  


 

Blair can’t help but grin at this naïve little blonde with these gleaming eyes and the too flashy smile. Little Jenny Humphrey has no idea how to smile properly. How should she? There was no one to teach her, no one to show her how to walk the right way, dress the right way, _BE_ the right way to survive in the glamorous world of Dior and Calvin Klein.

Poor little J thinks Blair is finally the one to tell her about the rules, not knowing that you’re whether born with them … or not.

 _But who cares_ , she thinks and throws her hair back. A Queen always needs servants and people who look up to her. And when it comes to admiring, Jenny was definitely born to do such as.

It gets Blair all warm and tingly inside when the blonde with the bad makeup beams at her, spills out compliment after compliment and yearns for approval.

But it is important to keep the balance between the carrot and the stick.

She gives her little gifts (things she didn’t want anyway, never too exclusive, never too expensive), but always with a passive insult in the afterward and several errands to follow. And how could Blair not use her as her very own minion when Little J is so good at it?

Always eager to please, eager to obey, afraid of failing and disappointing Blair in any way.

At first the upper-class girl thought it was just a cheap way to weasel into her circle, to shine in her popularity and benefit from her status as a Waldorf.  
But with time passing Blair notices that special way Jenny looks at her when they are alone.  
Who could forget the night of the sleep-over when she caught the girl smelling her pillow? Blair pretended to not have seen, being too surprised and even a little shocked, but when she thought about it, it all made sense.

So she cuts the gifting and rewards her with other things, such as a hug (a little longer than what would have been normal), or a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the head (Blaire really enjoys doing this for it reminds her of a dog. She is one step away to say “Who is a good girl? Yes, you are a good girl!”).  
And who would’ve thought? If possible Jenny becomes even more eager to please, adding little extras like a cinnamon-heart on the foam of her fat free coffee latte. Blair has no idea how the girl did that, but she likes it.

Blair also likes that game itself, giving Jenny just as much as she needs to not turn away, sparking a little hope of something that won’t happen anyway.

So how surprised is the brunette when one day they are alone, Jenny combs out Blair’s hair, when she suddenly looks at the older girl with a grin. Blair raises an eyebrow at that gaze.  
_This is something new_ , she thinks and keeps a straight face.  
Jenny’s blue eyes never leave her brown ones as she leans forward and kisses Blair’s neck, puts the heavy locks aside to expose delicate pale skin.

Blair freezes. She wants to flare up and yell at Jenny, _How dare you?_ , but still doesn’t move a muscle. Her heart beats faster as Jenny reaches her ear, kisses the earlobe gently, almost not touching, just a brush of lips that only know the taste of cheap lip gloss from the discounter.  
The brunette tells herself that the shiver that runs down her spine is from disgust.

_But who cares?_

No one would ever know about this; no one would ever believe it if Jenny decided to tell them about that little kiss they share now.  
Who knows what it’s good for if she gives in to Little J now. It is only a way to bind her more to herself, to make sure no one will ever use the secrets Jenny knows against her.

 _Loyalty_ , that’s what this is about. The carrot-part.

And nothing more.

And who cares if she knows Jenny has fallen for her head over heels, that Blair’s little gestures and encouragements only made her feelings swell like a little bubble made of chewing gum, adding more and more air to it until it was too big and resulted into … this.

Jenny realizes now that Blair won’t stop her and intensifies the kiss, closes her eyes and sighs against the other woman’s lips, starts to kiss her jawbone, fails to see the small wolfish grin that spreads across Blair’s face.  
_  
“Oh, Little J … if you only knew that I will pop your bubblegum heart some day.”_

Blair tries to tell herself that she doesn’t feel bad about it. But she also ignores the little voice that whispers: _“But maybe this day will not come?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
